The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connector modules that include housings and cables extending therefrom.
In some electrical systems, an electrical connector, such as a plug or a receptacle, includes a cable extending from a housing. The housing holds electrical components, such as electrical contacts or a printed circuit board therein. The cable terminates to the electrical components within the housing. The housing of the electrical connector is configured to mate with a mating connector such that the electrical components within the housing electrically connect to electrical components of the mating connector. When mated to the mating connector, electrical power and/or data signals are transmitted between the electrical components of the mated connectors. The electrical connection between the mated connectors produces electromagnetic interference (EMI) within the housing. Electromagnetic interference is the disruption of operation of an electronic device due to an electromagnetic field caused by electromagnetic induction and/or radiation. The housing of the electrical connector may be configured to contain the EMI to prohibit the EMI from interfering with signal transmissions external to the housing, such as signals transmitted through the portion of the cable outside of the housing and/or other electronic devices in the surrounding environment. However, some known electrical systems fail to contain the EMI within the housing and electrical performance suffers as a result.
For example, EMI may leak through a cable opening in the housing through which the cable is received within the housing for electrical connection to the electrical components therein. The cable opening may be larger than the diameter of the cable such that the EMI leaks through gaps between the cable and the edge of the cable opening. In addition, some known housings are assembled by coupling two shells together, such that each shell defines at least part of the housing. The two shells couple together at a seam. If the two shells are not mated correctly, a gap may form at the seam, and EMI may leak through the gap out of the housing.
Some known systems use round gaskets that surround the cable at the cable opening for EMI containment. However, when assembling the electrical connector, a portion of the round gasket or a portion of the cable may get pinched in the seam between the two shells, thereby opening a gap in the seam that allows EMI to escape the housing. In addition, the cost of installing round gaskets around the cable may be prohibitive. A need remains for a connector module that provides better and more economical containment of EMI than prior art devices.